Nightmares Realized
by Cutthroat Drummer
Summary: Have you ever wondered the Mane Sixs' worst fears? Well, here they are. Full summery inside. One-shot. Reviews welcome! (Note: Might do the CMC's)


**In the Crystal Empire, Twilight and Spike saw their worst fears. It made me wonder, "What are the Mane Sixs' worst fears?" **

**This is just my take on each pony's worst fear; if you think it's incorrect, please PM me. **

**I will include Twilight and Spike's worst fears for those of you who don't know it. **

Twilight:

"Oh, Princess Celaestia," Twilight said. "What am I doing here?" She stood in Canterlot's throne room, facing Princess Celestia who was busy writing letters, scraping each one as if it wasn't good enough.

"Do not speak to me, Twilight." Celsteia said, slighty annoyed. "You failed the test," she added boldly.

Twilight was shocked. "What? I spent so much time studying for it. How could I fail?"

"You didn't just fail, you're not my student anymore," Celestia said, rather cold-heartedly. "Don't ever come back."

Tears streamed from Twilight's eyes. She wanted to run away, but her legs wouldn't move.

Spike:

Spike walked toward the library. To the side of it, a pile of books sat there.

_"What are those?" _Spike wondered. Twilight wasn't one to throw away books, especially since she considered them "gems."

Spike walked over to the pile and looked through them. Every one was either a dragon book or a book that discussed dragons.

_"Why are these out here?" _Spike thought. He heard rummaging in the library, and he entered it.

Books were scattered pell-mell on the floor, and Twilight was busy packing the books away. She hadn't noticed Spike enter.

"Twilight-" Spike began.

Twilight turned to face him. "What are you doing here?" she said with an angry look.

Twilight's behavior caught Spike off-guard. He assumed she had had a rough studying week. "Why, I'm here to help you, of course," Spike said.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "I don't need your help."

Spike was a bit stunned. Since when does Twilight speak like that?

"Are you okay?" Spike asked.

Twilight looked daggers at him. "Can you please leave?"

Spike decided to leave and let Twilight calm down.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, you can start by getting out of my sight and never coming back," Twilight spat.

"What? Since when am I a nuisance?"

"You've always been a nuisance," Twilight shot back.

Spike was stunned. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Now get out of my sight," Twilight said.

Spike ran from the treehouse, tears flowing from his eyes.

Applejack:

Applejack bucked a tree, causing the apples to fall from it into a basket she was carrying. She went to her barn, and it surprised her to see it derserted. _"It wasn't that way when I left this morning. What in tarnation is going on?" _

With a worried look on her face, Granny Smith approached her.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Applejack asked.

Granny Smith looked as if she was about to cry. "They're foreclosing our farm."

"What?!" Applejack shouted. She recoiled in shock, causing the basket on her back to fall off, spilling apples everywhere. "How are we going to make our livin' now?"

Granny Smith looked away. "I don't know, but we have each other."

Applebloom approached both of them, tears staining her face. "Come here, sugercube," Applejack said. She could feel tears in her own eyes. "We'll make it through." The rest of the Apple family came over, all embracing, tears flowing freely.

Pinkie Pie:

Pinkie Pie bounced into Sugercube Corner. "Good morning, Mrs. Cake," Pinkie Pie said in her usual cheerful tone.

"Morning," Mrs. Cake replied. She didn't sound like her normal cheerful self.

Pinkie looked up and realized that Mrs. Cake wasn't smiling.

"Rough night?"

Mrs. Cake didn't answer.

"Well, you've got me, right?" Pinkie asked.

Mrs. Cake didn't even crack a smile.

Pinkie decided to go to the back to visit Mr. Cake. She found him watching Pound and Pumpkin.

"Hello, Mr. Cake," she said, cheerful once again. They all looked at her with deadpan faces.

Pinkie was confused. _"Why isn't anypony smiling?" _

She decided to visit her other friends.

She bounced to Twilight's library, and burst in. "How you doing?"

Twilight looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Do you need a laugh?" Pinkie did a silly trick, but Twilight ignored her.

Eventually, Pinkie grew fed up with this. She went to Ponyville's town square, and put on a silly show, complete with clown outfit. Suddenly, everypony gathered around her broke into a laugh. Pinkie started laughing too, but she realized they were laughing _at _her, not with her. Pinkie grew embarrassed and ran from the town square, tears forming in her eyes.

Fluttershy:

Fluttershy woke up in her cottage. Angel wasn't stairing her in the face, demanding that she make a salad for him. _"He's probably still asleep," _she thought. As she walked into the kitchen, none of her animals greeted her as usual. _Are they all asleep?" _she wondered. She went outside and looked for her animals. Her yard was bare. _"What's going on?" _Fluttershy thought. _"They wouldn't just up and leave with no explanation." _She decided to check on Angel. She went to his room and gasped. His bed was empty. "Angel!" she called, "where are you!" No answer. Fluttershy began to panic. _Did they abandon me?" _she thought fearfully. She ran around her cottage and yard searching for them, but found nothing. Fluttershy collapsed on her living room floor and cried.

Rainbow Dash:

BOOM!

A terrific boom shook Cloudsdale's arena. A rainboom encircled it, eventually dissipating. With a smug grin, Rainbow Dash landed in front of Spitfire. "How was that? Am I a Wonderbolt now?"

Spirtfire looked at her clipboard, and then back up at Rainbow. "Sorry, that wasn't good enough," she stated.

Rainbow's jaw dropped. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Weren't you paying heed? I'm the only peguses in Equestria who can do that!"

Spitfire shook her head. "Sorry, still not good enough."

Rainbow stood there in disbelief. "What do you want me to do? That was my best."

"Do better than your best," Spitfire stated.

"Ha! Rainbow Crash isn't good enough!" Lightning Dust shouted.

"Shut up!" Rainbow shouted.

At that, everyone in the arena started mocking and taunting her. Rainbow's face flushed with embarrassment and anger, and she took off towards Ponyville, tears going down her checks.

Rarity:

Rarity got herself ready for another workday. She made her usual dresses and put them up for sale.

After a whole day, no dresses were sold. Rarity was mildly worried. _"I always sell dresses everyday." _

The next day, a couple of customers examined the dresses. "Do you have anything else?"

"I do," Rarity said. "Follow me." She entered the shop, the ponies following her. "Here we are," Rarity said. The customers looked at the dresses. "Are these the fanciest you have?" they asked.

"Yes."

"We don't like them."

Rarity was a little offended. "Fine," she said. _"I get those customers once in a while." _

However, the pattern repeated itself over the next few days, and Rarity realized that none of her dresses were selling. She lowered the prices, but this did little. A week later, she was desperate. She had lost a great deal of money, and her business was on the verge of closing. She realized that onpony was liking her dresses. She cried and thought, _"My worst nightmare has come true!" _

**And there you have it. Each of the Mane Sixs' worst fears. **

**What do you think? Reviews are welcome! **

**Cutthroat Drummer **


End file.
